


Scene in a Dining Room

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s04e17 Absolute Power, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow.  What he does with Jack is dubcon at <i>best</i>.  If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scene in a Dining Room

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Daniel Jackson who blew up Moscow. What he does with Jack is dubcon at _best_. If you're squicked by that, just keep reminding yourself, "It's only a dream."

**Scene in a Dining Room**

Due to an overseas phone conversation, Daniel was the last one to the breakfast table. Jack was in his spot to the left of Daniel’s chair, picking at the selection of melon and berries on his plate and glaring at Shifu, seated opposite Daniel's place and munching loudly on Froot Loops.

“Good morning,” Daniel murmured, sliding into his seat. “Ah, just some buttered toast. And two slices of turkey bacon for Jack.” Turning his head from the departing housekeeper to Jack, he responded to Jack’s inevitable grimace with, “No, you can’t have ‘real’ bacon. Or Froot Loops.”

“An egg would be nice.”

“You had an egg yesterday.”

“Are we out of eggs?” Shifu asked.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Daniel and Jack said in unison.

Shifu swallowed and smiled. “I would be happy to share my cereal with Jack.”

“I’m looking out for Jack’s health. You’re lucky I let _you_ eat that stuff.” Daniel poured himself a cup of coffee.

“It’s very good,” Shifu said, diving back into his bowl.

“Yeah, so’s this,” Jack replied, picking up a cube of honeydew with his free left hand and making a show of chewing and savoring it. “Yum.” His right hand, the one closest to Daniel, was as usual shackled to the arm of his chair.

“The books you asked for are being delivered today.” Daniel sipped his coffee.

Jack smiled insincerely. “Something to pass the time in my cell. Oh, joy.”

“It’s a pretty luxurious cell,” Daniel murmured.

“Yeah, I love it.”

Daniel glanced at his wristwatch. “I’m always happy to help you pass the time, Jack, but I’m a very busy man.” He looked at Jack’s closed face. “No answer to that?” He smiled. “I have any number of inventive ways to pass the time. As you know.”

“I’ll give you that,” Jack answered.

“You’ll give me anything I ask for.” Daniel felt his cock stir. He sipped coffee and glanced at Shifu. “This isn’t the place to discuss your boundless generosity, however.”

“Strange choice of words,” Jack said casually, with a perfectly calm face.

But Daniel could hear the bitter undercurrent and see the spark of anger in Jack’s eyes. “I won’t try to deny my own greed. I just happen to think that it balances perfectly with your need to give.”

“A real match made in hell,” Jack sniped.

Shifu looked up.

“Eat your breakfast,” Daniel said. “Both of you.”

“But what...” Shifu made a choking sound and began coughing.

“I told you not to talk with your mouth full! Swallow!”

Shifu shook his head and coughed weakly. He looked at Daniel, wide-eyed.

Daniel rose from his chair to start for the other end of the table, but Jack, even shackled, responded more quickly. With his chair dragging from his wrist he reached Shifu, who was clutching at his throat.

“Stand up,” Jack said. He put his left hand under Shifu’s arm and hauled him up, kicking the boy’s chair away. “Back up to me. Back up.” He wrapped his left arm around Shifu’s chest, pulling him close, then tried to bring his right hand around, but the chair got caught up against the table. “Fucking….”

Daniel kicked the empty fourth chair out of the way and hooked his hands under the side of the table, pulling it towards him, backing up. The coffeepot and cups rattled but stayed upright.

Obstacle removed, Jack got his hands bunched under Shifu’s ribcage and thrust up with them. Once, twice. A Froot Loop went flying. “That’s it. You’re okay, now. That’s it. All over now. Yeah, you’re okay.”

Guards had rushed in from the hallway, guns drawn. The housekeeper gave a little scream as she came in from the kitchen, and the plate of toast and bacon she carried ended up on the carpet. Shifu was trembling and clinging to Jack.

“Put those away,” Daniel told the guards. “And get that chair off Jack.”

The housekeeper was picking up the food from the floor. “Is the boy all right?”

“He’s fine,” Daniel snapped. “I’m not hungry any more. Make Jack an egg-white omelet. No, make two.” He turned to Jack, who was sitting on his chair, holding Shifu on his lap. “It’ll slide down easily and soothe his throat, right?” He looked up at the hovering guards. “Get out.”

As he shoved the table back into place, Daniel realized that both Jack and Shifu were staring at him. Shifu’s face was wet but calm. Jack’s brow was furrowed. “Everything’s all right,” Daniel growled.

Jack’s eyebrows went up an inch. “Yeah.”

Daniel picked up Shifu’s chair and brought it over next to Jack’s. “You can sit here by Jack while you eat your omelet.”

Shifu climbed off Jack’s knee and pulled his own chair up to the table. “I don’t think I’m hungry.”

Daniel smiled coaxingly, beginning to regain his composure. “You don’t sound too sure. You’ll try to eat a little, for me?”

Shifu nodded. “I will.”

“Good.” Daniel nodded back at him and returned to his seat. “Some more coffee, Jack?”

Jack nodded slowly and folded his hands together on the table top. When Daniel pushed his filled cup towards him, Jack reached for it with his right hand.

“Use your left hand, please.”

Jack froze for a second, then picked up the cup with his left hand and took a sip, not looking at Daniel.

Daniel reached over with his left hand and took hold of Jack’s right. He felt a tremor run through it, but Jack’s coffee didn’t so much as slosh in the cup. Daniel squeezed. “Thank you.”

Jack blinked and turned to look at him.

Shifu leaned forward in his chair and looked at their joined hands.

Daniel cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he repeated.

“Sure,” Jack said slowly, setting down his cup. “Can’t let anything happen to the kid; right, kid?” Shifu smiled at him toothily and Jack ruffled his hair.

Daniel squeezed Jack’s hand again and felt a warmth filling him that he couldn’t ever remember experiencing, even in his old life. They sat there, just like that, silently sipping their coffee, with Shifu silently watching them and blood singing in Daniel’s ears, until the omelets came.

Jack had to eat his left-handed, because Daniel wasn’t about to let go.

Daniel finished his coffee and dropped his right hand into his lap, pressing it against his erection. Jack and Shifu were the white picket fence he’d never known he’d wanted; the family he’d never thought to have again. His cock twitched happily against his palm as Jack urged Shifu to eat just a couple more bites.

Daniel didn’t want any more incidents that morning, so he made absolutely certain that Jack’s mouth was completely empty before he toed off his left shoe and ran his foot caressingly up Jack’s leg.


End file.
